Garden Gnomes 3
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: [COMPLETE] THE GNOMES ARE BACK...XD.[summary inside] [ShounenAi:Yaoi]
1. Hao's Surprise

**Garden Gnomes 3**

Summery: THEY'RE BACK. Following the events of Garden Gnomes 1 and 2 Ren is now mentally unstable so Hao decides that they all need some time away from the house (and Anna) but the place he chooses couldn't have been worse. SLIGHT YAOI

A/N: This story is dedicated to my late grandfather who gave me the inspiration for Garden Gnomes in the first place and died as I was writing it...this story was going to be put up on October 2nd but its early… I hope you all enjoyed Garden Gnomes 1 and 2 and that Garden Gnomes 3 will give you just as much joy.

**Chapter 1 Hao's Surprise. **

It had been two weeks after the incidents with the Garden Gnomes. Ren had been visited frequently by Faust and his condition had become steadily better, he now came out of his room but only during the day - it was at night the Garden Gnomes planed to get him but he was always safe in his room, Ren never left his room at night. These beliefs led Ren to develop insomnia but he refused to take any medication and a war would break out if any one tried to force it down him (he claimed the gnomes had made it and would take over his mind using it)

Hao had _not_ been very helpful during this time; he often snuck into Ren's room and moved things and once he even placed a gnome in the middle of the room and Ren was too terrified to enter; he often placed them in different rooms of the house - he trapped Ren in the bathroom only a few days ago.

"Yoh!" Hao had just walked into the house, Anna had banned Hao from entering the house after he kept teasing Ren with the all the Gnomes so he waited till she would leave. Anna had just left to go training as she insisted on improving her medium skills so she went to train with her old teacher Yoh's grandmother.

"Yoh!" Hao called for his little brother, "Yoh where are you? Don't hide from me my dearest little brother, if you're playing a game them I'm happy to play too but come out to your Oniichan."

"He's not here." Horo came out from the bathroom into the hall to meet Hao. "Anna demanded he go with her to the station, he should be back later so you can go and come back later too." Horo was not in the mood to deal with Hao today, in fact Horo had constantly been worried for Ren and hated it when Hao came round as it meant trouble for Ren.

"Why are you being so cold to me Horo? I thought we were friends? You know I was only playing around, I don't really take joy out of being evil to Ren. I don't enjoy being evil at all. I like nothing more than being nice to people and seeing their happy faces." Horo looked at Hao with a raised eyebrow.

"And how much of that did you actually mean?"

"Erm… none of it." Hao answered with a smirk. Horo sighed and walked towards Ren's room. "You staying in Ren's room?" Asked Hao.

"Yeah so, he needs someone to stop him sleep walking." Horo watched the grin appear on the fire shamans face. "What? What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing Horo. There is nothing wrong with two guys sharing a room…Yoh and I shared till Anna kicked me out." Horo stood processing Hao's words into his mind.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" Horo knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"I have nothing against it Horo. There is nothing wrong with being Gay." It worried Horo how seriously Hao had said that sentence. "Now insinuating I am in a relationship with my twin brother, which I believe they call incest, is perverted."

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"Who's perverted?" Yoh had come home from the station and over heard the last part of the conversation.

"Little Brother!" Hao ran up to Yoh and hugged him, "Horo was being evil calling me perverted when he is actually the perverted one, taking advantage of Ren when he is not well." Yoh sighed, he had gotten used to Hao's behaviour of late.

"What Horo does is his own business Hao, leave him to it."

Horo left Hao and Yoh standing in the hall as he went to check on Ren, he had just gotten to sleep as Horo had gone to the bathroom but he was bound to be awake now.

"How are you feeling today Ren?" Ren was sat up in his bed but he still looked half asleep.

"What is that jerk doing here?" Answered Ren the anger of being woken up evident in his voice.

"He came to see Yoh, but Yoh's back now so he wont bother you." Horo replied sitting on the side of Ren's bed. "You should get more sleep."

"How can I with that idiot around." Ren swung his legs around so he too was sat on the bed.

Suddenly the door to Ren's room was flung open by Hao as he barged into the room. He stood and pointed a finger at Horo.

"You are coming with us!" He said to the Ainu, then he turned his brown eyes to Ren and pointed, "You are coming too!"

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Asked Horo ignoring what the fire obsessed shaman had just said.

"Oh sorry," Said Hao walking to the open door and gently knocking on it, "Is that better."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yelled Ren.

"Now now Ren. I only came to inform you and your wife there that you two are to come with me and my dearest little brother on a holiday." Both Ren and Horo glared at Hao as he stood with a innocent little smile on his face. "Surprise!"

A/N: So what did you think... Where on earth could Hao be taking them? Find out in chapter 2... Please Review.


	2. The Car Journey from Hell

**A/N:** YAY its the second chapter..its kinda short but please enjoy the randomness of it...and please review

**Chapter 2 The car journey from Hell.**

The next day everyone packed their things, well Hao packed Horo and Rens' things as they refused to come but after a few threatening words from Hao and the appearance of the Fire Spirit they got into the car Hao had arranged; which included a driver Ren was pleased to find out.

After about half an hour of driving Hao being himself became bored, "I know lets play a game!" He said breaking the silence that had been.

Horo and Ren groaned they remembered the last games they had played when on a road trip, one included driving on the wrong side of the road then shouting in English at the other cars, Hao would laugh hysterical as Ren and the others prayed they didn't crash as they clung to their seats… although Ren was glad Hao had gotten a driver this time since they would be unable to play that game.

"What's with that groan you two? Don't you want to play a game." Asked Hao, Yoh had fallen asleep just as they began driving and Hao had already drawn, glasses, a goatee like Ryu's, played noughts and crosses by himself and a penis on his face using a permanent marker he had 'found'.

"Lets just sit in silence." Said Ren crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"But that's no fun." Hao moaned, "I know lets play a new game I made up." Ren opened his eyes as he and Horo both feared the title. "It's called." He said in a whisper, "who can annoy the driver game." Horo and Ren didn't like the sound of that. "Driver-San!" Hao started.

"Do you have a wife?" He asked innocently.

"No." Answered the driver looking at Hao in his rear view mirror.

"Are you gay then."

"No." The driver snapped.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay…are you a homophobe or something?" Ren could not believe what he was hearing.

"No I'm not a homophobe, I'm just not married is all."

"You got a girlfriend then?" Hao had moved so he was lent in the gap between the passenger and drivers seat.

"No I haven't." the driver looked at the young boy suspiciously…what was he up to.

"Then you must be gay."

"I am not gay." the driver refrained from shouting.

"Horo and Ren back there are gay." Hao said pointing to them, the driver turned to look.

"I AM NOT GAY!" they both shouted. The driver laughed.

"Hey Driver-san!" Said Hao "Can you really drive?" The driver who was still turned to see the back passengers, looked back to the road to see a truck heading for them…some how he had gone onto the wrong side of the road.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled violently swerving off the road and down an embankment.

When all the dust had cleared and everyone had gotten out of the car (Yoh had woken just in time to see the truck) Hao dusted off his Poncho "That was fun!" we said turning to look at the other four people that had been in the car. "Looks like we have to call a repair man out." The car didn't look that bad a dented bonnet and a cracked window screen but one of the tyres had been burst. The driver of the car got out his mobile and rang the Japanese equivalent of the AA.

"They said it could take a few hours to get to where we are." Ren sighed.

This was already going as expected for a trip arranged by Hao…why did he have to be dragged along.

Ten minutes after sitting around it began to rain so they sat in the car…then it turned into a downpour including thunder and lightening after a while they also began to feel hungry as Hao had made them miss breakfast.

But to make matters unbearable Hao began to sing, "There's 10,000 green bottles sitting on the wall, there's 10,000 green bottles sitting on the wall and if one green bottle should accidentally fall there would be 9,999 green bottles sitting on the wall…"


	3. The Garden Gnomes return

**A/N:** Sorry for the very late update …I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3 The Garden Gnomes return.**

"10 green bottles sitting on the wall, there's 10 green bottles sitting on the wall, and if one green bottle should accidentally fall-"

"Hao will be castrated and his dick will replace the GOD DAMN BOTTLE!!!" Ren had snapped after hours of the same song, Yoh had placed his headphones on and was sleeping, Horo could sleep through anything and the rhythm of the song had sent him asleep. The driver on the other hand had disappeared when Hao had reached 2,000 green bottles.

"You forgot the 'green'" Hao answered back. Ren's eyebrow twitched.

The Chinese shaman got out of the car and walked off into the field, Hao watched when he stopped and screamed as loud and as long as he could. Ren then walked back to the car, sat down and calmly exhaled.

"Feel better now?" Ren turned his cat like yellow eyes on the older of the twin brothers. His glare was easy enough to read it was a _'I'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully…"_ look. Hao cowered slightly at the sight.

As dawn broke the group decided it was no good sat doing nothing so thought about hitchhiking, it was a shame no one stopped.

"My stomach is eating its self. I'm going to die of starvation." Horo who had skipped breakfast (because Hao had dragged him out into the car) was now very hungry and food was all he could think of. "I could kill for a cheese-burger and fries."

"A double cheese-burger would be nice." Yoh responded to Horo's want for food.

"Why don't you just _eat_ each other!?!" Ren snapped. He was very hungry too but refused to tell the others.

"That would be impossible and pointless since we would most likely die of blood loss." Horo answered. Ren just carried on walking.

"I think it's illegal too." Hao answered joining the conversation.

"Since when did that ever stop you brother?"

"I feel very insulted. I can't believe that my beloved little brother would think that I would be capable of committing a crime." Yoh raised an eyebrow.

"What about that car you stole?"

"I did not steel. I borrowed without asking and with little intention of returning."

"And the corner shop you robbed?" Yoh added.

"I did not rob that store, they just handed me all the money when I walked in." Hao answered noticing Ren and Horo were several meters in front of them.

"You had the fire spirit out!" Yoh exclaimed, in disbelief that his brother was defending his actions.

Horo and Ren had walked off down the empty road leaving Hao and Yoh arguing. Ren certainly looked like he was becoming his old self again since being on this trip; he hadn't mentioned garden gnomes once and had even slept (after Hao had finished his song naturally). Horo was pleased that Ren seemed to be doing better.

"Hey Horo?" Ren broke the silence.

"Yeah what's the matter Ren?"

"I erm… Thanks." Horo noticed a slight blush appear on the Chinese shamans face. "I mean for helping me out these past few weeks." Horo saw the blush deepen and laughed slightly.

"Your welcome. What are friends for?" Horo smiled glad that Ren had actually said something to him since the only thing he had said was directed to Hao and were abuse, insults or complaints.

"I know lets sing a song!" Hao butted in destroying the moment between Horo and Ren. "I know one…" Hao took a deep breath in. "If you were gay! That would be okay…"

"HAO!!!" Ren and Horo shouted in sequence.

After about three hours and Hao going through just about every annoying song known to man, Horo and Ren had had enough they were hungry and exhausted and just wished they were home.

"This would have been mush faster if that silly driver could drive." Hao said as they walked down a tree lined path.

"What are you talking about Hao?" Asked Yoh.

"Well this is the road to the cottage we are staying at." He answered. The group were impressed Hao had booked a cottage, something nice; relaxing … there must be a catch.

The walked on further then Ren's heart stopped as the finally reached their destination.

The cottage was surrounded by happy, little Garden Gnomes; all different in style and size the door to the large cottage had two garden gnome guards as well as at the gate.

Hao had booked them into 'Garden Gnome Cottage set in an enchanted wood'.

A/N: You just knew it was coming didn't you????


	4. A most Intriguing discovery

**A/N: ****YO! Hey people! It began to really annoy me that this story still wasn't finished so I made all efforts to get this chapter done. The next chapter (chapter 5) will be the last in the Garden Gnomes series as I've become board with Shaman King now and am planning a few Naruto humour stories…after I've finished some of the other three stories I'm writing XD. **

**Chapter 4 A most intriguing discovery.**

"Ren? Are you okay Ren?" Horo stood in front of his friend waving his hand in front of his eyes trying to get a reaction.

"So then should we get going?" Hao asked walking through the gate, "I will have to explain why we are late."

"I am _not_ going any where near those things!" Ren said taking a step back.

"But Ren I planed this for you." Hao moaned.

"I'M NOT GOING NEAR THOSE LITTLE SPAWNS OF SATAN, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!" Ren yelled walking back down the road.

"Oh yes I can!" Hao tackled Ren to the ground.

"Hey Hao stop that!" Horo yelled in frustration with the long haired shaman.

"What's the matter Horo you wanna tackle Ren and tie him up too? I never knew you were into things like that" Hao said as he tightened the knot he had made on the rope. (Don't ask where he got the rope from) Horo blushed.

"No! No I'm not like you, you pervert. It's just… you know that Ren's scared of Garden Gnomes and you bring him to a place like this!"

"I am _not_ scared…I just strongly dislike being around them." Ren said as Hao dragged him closer to the cottage. "Don't you dare take me closer!" Ren managed to grab the post of the fence and held on for dear life but Hao was determined so pulled even harder till Ren ended up taking the fence with him.

"I should have known Hao would do something like this." Yoh sighed as he walked down the path also.

As Hao explained the reason why they were late, Ren was carried to his room which he was to share with Horo.

"I am so sorry Ren. But think on the bright side it's only for a few days and we managed to hide all the Gnomes in this room in the wardrobe." Ren glared at the tall dark wood wardrobe in the corner of the room which was now stuffed with Gnomes and sealed closed (with the rope Hao had used to tie him up with).

"I'll be okay; I have to face up to the reincarnation of evil (another nickname for garden gnomes) one day."

Although cottages are traditionally small all on one level this one was quite large and, there was a very large dinning hall, a large common room and around 6 guest bedrooms each with its own bathroom. The cottage was empty apart from the four boys and the hosts and the beds were doubles. Hao's excuse was that it was expensive and other people would be coming during their stay and had booked the other rooms although Ren and Horo did not believe them.

"Why don't we go for a walk around the forest, I saw there were mapped tracks." Horo suggested, standing up.

The two where next door to Hao and Yoh and had to pass their room to get to the lobby although they wish they didn't have to, since thy heard things they really didn't want to (I'll leave it up to your imagination).

III

"I guess it is a little weird." Horo said as the two walked down one of the several paths in the wood.

"A little! They're bothers it's incest, worse it's twincest." Ren answered back, they somehow had gotten onto the subject of the sounds coming from the Asakura's room.

"You wouldn't mind if they weren't related though?" Horo asked sounding a little serious.

Ren was silent for a moment. "No." The Ainu eyed him up suspiciously.

"Why did you hesitate?"

"Because it's not often people ask that kind of question." The Chinese Shaman answered back defensively.

"Yeah but most people have thought about it. If you have a problem with people being gay you can just say it Ren."

"I don't have a problem with it. I just don't see why you would want someone's dick up your arse!" Ren half shouted the last part angry that they were now arguing.

"I guess the pleasure out weighs the pain." Horo answered all too seriously, Ren gave him a questioning look. "I wouldn't know personally! I just thought why else would you go through with pain." Horo blurted out quick to defend himself.

The two stayed in silence for the rest of the walk back to the cottage noticing that Hao and Yoh's room was quiet.

"I hope their bed isn't against our wall." Horo pondered bringing up the subject of them again.

"If it is I'll fucking kill them!" Ren growled staring at the bound up wardrobe again.

"I could always ask if it can be removed from the room if it's bothering you."

"It's not bothering me!" The Chinese Shaman almost jumped out of his skin when there came a nock on the door.

"Yo! It's Yoh, you two in there?" Horo answered their room door to the shorter haired of the twins. "When Hao's out of the shower we're going to go explore, fancy coming with us?"

"Ren and I have already explored the grounds." Horo answered not wanting to know why Hao was in the shower, since that had been the first thing all four of them had done when they had arrived.

"Not the grounds, the cottage. Hao said there are rumours of ghosts and dead bodies in the basement and stuff so we're going to explore."

"Cool!" The blue haired Shaman exclaimed. "It would be like a mini adventure! Trying to find the dead bodies and solving the crimes we could be like Columbo or Quincy!" (Two American detective dramas) Horo was bounding around the room like a child excited by the prospects and his over creative imagination. "You have to come too Ren!" He said bouncing over to him.

"No! There's far too many of _'Them'_ out there!" Horo sighed noting the paranoia setting in again and also a little upset that he wouldn't join in on their game.

"So then which good fellows are to join me in solving this mystery?" Hao was stood at the door dressed like Sherlock Holmes, pipe and all. Yoh and Horo burst out in laugher as bubbles came out of the pipe when he breathed into it.

Ren assured the three that he would be alright on his own…after they had moved the wardrobe full of Gnomes into Hao and Yoh's room and locked all the doors and windows into the room… and that he would most likely go to sleep as they played detective. And so the three brave detective teens moved out to explore rumours of murder, lies and the possible cover up!.

They wondered around the seemingly large cottage for around an hour noticing the hosts were absent and that no bookings in the cottage had been made for a number of months, which made Horo a little pissed off. They also noticed that not two gnomes were the same which was creepy and everything seemed so normal and peaceful…until they came across a locked door. Only the empty guest rooms which were on the second floor were locked which was expected but it interested them that this one door just to the side of the lobby was locked.

"Perhaps it's where they keep all the cleaning things?" Horo thought.

"No we found that door! I think it's where the host keeps all his 'tools'" Hao grinned wickedly.

"This isn't some messed up horror film Hao." Tutted Yoh.

"It could be." The pyromaniac moaned disheartened. "It's always the none suspicious places." Horo and Yoh both tutted shaking their heads in a very grown up yet mocking way. Hao stuck out his tongue and began to pick the lock on the door.

"Dude it's a basement!" Horo awed.

"Dude where's the light switch?" Hao answered now mocking the Ainu. After failing their search fro a light switch and Yoh expressing his want for nor falling down the dark stairs and breaking his neck Hao created a small fire ball which acted like the light.

After walking down the stairs the three came to another door. The three friends looked at each other a hint of fear in their eyes as the door was bolted, covered in locks and made out of steel.

**A/N:**** Yeah I know after all this time I leave it on a cliff hanger, but don't worry you wont be waiting like eight months XD for the next and final chapter and to find out what's in the basement. Oh and I don't own Columbo or Quincy…I'm not old enough too XP. And sorry for any mistakes... its late **


	5. The End of Garden Gnomes

**A/N: ****ITS OVER! Yes Garden Gnomes 3 is finally over and this is the dead last in the series and I will most likely not be doing another Shaman king fic again either as my interests have changed. So this chapter is dedicated to Jenbo f****or no particular reason just coz I feel like it.**

**And the films in the fic are not mine…damn aren't disclaimers stupid…isn't it obvious. **

**I hope you have enjoyed GG over the time it's been running and to all readers and reviewers I thank you for your support. **

**Chapter 5 The end of Garden Gnomes! **

"Why is there a door like this here?" Horo asked nervously looking up at the floor to ceiling steel door.

"I don't know but it _must_ be good!" Hao exclaimed, his excitement overcoming him.

"How can a door like _that_ be good?!?" Horo shrieked fear overcoming his thoughts of rational and more logical thinking.

"Because the bigger the door the more, expensive, exciting and completely dirt ridden the thing or things behind it." Hao began working his way through the locks doing them one by one. Horo and Yoh were a little unsure on if they really wanted to find out what was behind the door.

"Maybe it's a torture room like in the '_Texas Chainsaw Massacre'_ or '_Saw_' or something." Horo began to name just about every teen slasher movie he knew that had some form of teens being tortured in them… which were several and began to imagine what it would be like to die that way. "We could get killed! Chopped into little pieces and never found! Forced to watch each other get tortured…."

"Or you never know they might have some kinky bondage 'S & M' stuff down here." Hao mused picking a lock near the floor. "Perhaps we could get Ren down and show these two how it's done." Hao grinned at his brother as the last lock came undone and Horo shrunk back.

"I would ask how you can undo locks so fast but I've decided I don't wanna know."

The three teens decided that on the count of three Hao would open the door and if they did see someone resembling 'leather face' in any way Hao got to fry them as Yoh and Horo ran as fast as they could collecting Ren on the way out of the Cottage.

"Okay…"

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!!"

Hao pulled the door open to reveal the contents of the basement.

"Bloody hell grandma's growing weed!" Hao cried walking into the large brightly lit room with row after row of potted plants with very strong bulbs hanging over them.

"Guess the guest house business is slow." Hao mussed as he walked along the rows of cannabis plants.

"Okay we found out what was in here can we go now?" Horo asked as the pyromaniac walked further into the room whereas he stayed stood by the door.

"Don't you want to have some _fun_ first?" Hao sung as he plucked one of the plants out of its pot, clicked his fingers and produced a small flame. "Might get you to relax a little, so you can finally have the balls to molest that lovely Chinese boy of yours."

Horo raised an eyebrow. "You sure you haven't already started smoking this stuff." Hao giggled as he allowed the small flame on the tip of his finger burn the green plant.

_10 minutes later… _

"So Anna doesn't know!" Horo gasped as Hao and Yoh giggled like school girls.

"You think I would be alive if she did." Hao said still laughing. "Your reaction was priceless."

"Yeah well…you too _are _brothers and to…to…" Horo stuttered.

"To do 'splendid things'!" (XD I had to Jenbo I love the phrase) Hao squealed in excitement. "There is nothing wrong with that!" The long haired twin stated pointing a finger at the blue haired boy becoming suddenly serious. "I'm sure you've thought about doing 'splendid things' to a certain yellow eyed, pointed haired member of our group." Hao grinned ear to ear as the blush crept up onto Horo's cheeks.

_5 minutes later…_

"Where's Yoh?" Horo asked looking around the clouded room.

"YOH? BROTHER DEAREST!" Hao yelled leaning back to see under the tables (they were sat on the floor). Yoh from his position across the room bent down to also look under the tables spotting Hao. "WHAT YOU DOING?" Hao shouted.

"I found a friend!" Yoh stood back up and trotted back to the two others sat at the other end of the room, when he returned he had a very small, very dead looking plant with him.

"I have named him Sisal-Sama!" Yoh chirped sitting back down between Hao and Horo in their small circle.

_5 more minuets later…_

"Sisal-Sama says you should…"Yoh said after holding 'Sisal-Sama' to his ear a moment.

"Hmmm." Horo had stood and had been pacing for the last few minutes. He looked around randomly. "AH! SHIT…" he cursed covering his eyes. "Damn those lights are strong."

"Really?" Hao asked standing and looking straight into the nearest bulb. "AH MY EYES!" He yelled reeling back. "THEY BURN!" Yoh and Horo cracked up laughing as Hao opened his eyes and attempted to walk. "I…I see…" He muttered blinking a lot. "Colours…"

"I've been seeing colours for ages." Horo giggled.

"And…And…400 watt light bulb…Made in China…Every time I blink." Horo and Yoh laughed even more, Yoh losing his breath from laughing so much. (Yeah I know 400 watts is a _little_ bit strong but Meh…)

"Brother!" Hao screeched as Yoh gasped for breath after losing the ability to breathe from laughing. "OMG HE NEEDS C.P.R.!!!" Hao pushed Yoh to the floor by his shoulders.

"You know we never did find out what C.P.R. stands for." Horo stated looking down at the twins in a position that Yaoi fan-girls didn't even have to think about to squeal.

The boys cracked up laughing again just for the pure hell of it.

_Yet another 5 minutes passed…_

"But I don't know if he likes me because sometimes I think he does then other times he's really cold and heartless. But sometimes it gets really bad. Like I see him training and I want to molest him right there or if he has just come out of the shower and drinks out of the carton of milk I think _I_ want to be that milk carton. But when he was all crazy and I would watch him sleep to make sure he just didn't get up and start walking around all I could think about was him getting better and that maybe he wouldn't remember when he was that I had been by him all this time…" Horo had been ranting since the incident with the C.P.R.

"You didn't once think about molesting him in his sleep?" Hao asked sounding extremely shocked.

"Well no that's the thing. I just thought that it wouldn't be fair because that's not _my_ Ren."

"Awww" Yoh and Hao both said in unison. "I wish Hao was like that sometimes, he begins to molest me sometimes at night when I'm sleeping when I have stuff to do in the morning." Yoh glared at his brother.

Hao placed a finger over his twin's lips. "Shhh! You like it really."

"Sisal-Sama says if you don't tell him now you'll regret it." Yoh told him after pushing his brother way. Horo nodded.

"Right!" He said standing up far too fast causing him to sway slightly. "I will!" Hao and Yoh stood up too like two army cadets under command.

Horo marched out of the basement followed by Yoh (and Sisal-Sama) then Hao after he threw a slightly smouldering plant over his shoulder.

The three teens walked through the cottage looking for their friend Ren; they finally came to the last room…the dinning hall. They opened the doors to find that all the tables had been piled up like a pyramid at one end of the room at that the floor and each stage of the table pyramid was covered in garden gnomes which they hadn't noticed weren't there as they wondered the cottage before. The three looked up to the top of the Pyramid to see Ren sat staring down at them.

"Bow down before my army!" Ren yelled from his position.

"Oh my god!" Unbeknownst to the three teens as they smoked down in the basement the fumes travelled through a venting system and into the room where Ren had been sleeping.

"The Gnomes could hide it no longer…_I_ knew too much…I knew of their plans to take over the world but I, Tao Ren, have been recognised. _They_ acknowledge my strength and _I_ have become _their_ leader."

"I can't believe this." Horo sighed.

"I can." Yoh mused.

"I can…" Hao added. "…smell burning."

"Huh?" The three teens looked out back into the lobby to see fire filling the door way which led to the basement slowly making its way into the reception area.

"SHIT!" They all yelled at once as the flames were quick to move over the carpeted floors. Horo dashed across the gnome filled room up to Ren on his Pyramid grabbing him in a fireman's lift and jumping down as Hao used a gnome to break a window.

"MY ARMY!" Ren shrieked. "ATTACK MY ARMY THEY TRY TO KIDNAP ME!"

Horo continued to run even after they had left the cottage until they were well away from the burning building.

"MY ARMY!" Ren wailed as he watched the cottage crumble.

Horo set the crazed shaman down on his feet and slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it Ren!" He yelled as Rens yellow eyes began to well up with tears. Horo sighed and pulled the shorter shaman into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." He said in a whisper.

Hao sighed running his hand through his hair.

"So." He said quite chipper. "How we getting home?"

**A/N: THE END TT.TT**


End file.
